Question: $g(x) = 2x^{2}$ $f(x) = 3x-7+3(g(x))$ $ f(g(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = 2(0^{2})$ $g(0) = 0$ Now we know that $g(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(g(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = (3)(0)-7+3(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = 2(0^{2})$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = (3)(0)-7+(3)(0)$ $f(0) = -7$